User blog:Tkid115/Ezio vs Altair - 115 Rap Battles 6
This is my sixth battle. The contestants are from the hit video game series Assassin's Creed. ''Today features Master Assassin from the ''Crusades, ''Altair, against his desendant and Master Assassin of the ''Italian Renaissance, ''Ezio, to determine who deserves the title of Master Assassin. But are there others?.... 'Cast: Zach Sherwin as Altair Nice Peter as Ezio Ray William Johnson as Connor EpicLLOYD as Edward George Watsky as Desmond '''Beat: Beat: Altair starts at 0:47 ' 'Battle: ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!! ALTAIR!!!!! VS..... EEEEEEZIOOOOOO!!!!!! BEGIN!!!! ''' '' '''Altair: I'm back again, thy bitches! Here to serve on the ancestral plane! And here to beat this glory hungry dog who does not deserve fame! Go back to Mario, Auditore! Who's crazy enough to be eating shooms! I'm Altair Ibn-La'Ahad! For the best assassin, there's no room for you! Hidden blade to your sister, then burn down your house! A master killer facing a boy in a red and white blouse! Thy mission is simple! Just to let you know, that the Crusading killer cannot be beat, Ezio! Ezio: It's a me, Ezio! The triumphant Italian mentor! And you don't belong in the Brotherhood! Only the best deserve to enter! You cannot beat an Auditore! Because your raps, they just bore me! My tale's an epic, long quest while you're just a short, first story! In the house of Da Firenze, we don't fall without a brawl! But, look at YOU, you Cloak and Dagger bitch! Where's your skill and all? My rap is an assassination! I think you have been out-witted! My Creed: Nothing you say is true, so an ass-kicking is permitted! Connor: Then, why don't you follow your Creed? Cause' you truly aren't kicking any! I'm THE Connor. Kenway. And ass-kickings: I've given many! True mystic Indian flow runs through my killer veins! Shooting mofos with my bow, all throughout my game! This is a REVOLUTION, I suppose! My flows are radioactive! Better than yours, which are generic, un-flowing, and unattractive! This is tyranny! I've syncronized this battle, now I'm surely going to win! So you should both watch your back, because the war's about to begin! Edward: Aye'! I see three skeezers from afar, trying to have flow! But I have pure flow of the seas! It's time for you to go! On the deck of the Jackdaw, scouraging the seven seas! While spitting words like mortar fire, laying waste to all you three! Because the captian is at the hand! I'll sink you band, of Assassins who I don't think you can, beat me even one time, I've come to spit rhymes, and spit heavy, hearty seaman lines! I'll come in, cutlass ready! While your raps make my eyelids heavy! My crew thinks that I beat these fags! I've liberated and have raised the Black Flag! Desmond: Alright, after this assassination, you'll be runnin' Desmond MILES! I'm not sure if you guys even exist! All of history you all defile! Altair? Or Altai-queer? And Ezio's a dirty greaser! Connor's a generic character! I'll bury Eddie in the deep freezer! Don't you think you guys should just give up on trying to rhyme? Oh, wait. No, cause' you created the dopest rapper of all time! How can you step to Subject AWESOME when I spit Pieces of Eden! It looks like all my ancient ancestors, have all just been beaten! ''WHO WON?!!! YOU DECIDE!!!! 115 (sninkt) RAP (stab) Battles........'' WHO WON?!!! Altair Ezio Connor Edward Desmond Category:Blog posts